Liana's Lesson
"Liana's Lesson" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Story When Psycheliana was 50 years of age, Empath started teaching her how to use her telekinetic powers more effectively. "Now the thing about telekinesis that is different from magic is that you have direct control over whatever object you wish to manipulate," Empath said. "Take for instance this heavy rock and see how this smurf can easily manipulate it with just a thought." As Psycehliana watched, Empath simply stared at the rock and caused it to be lifted up from the ground and then directed straight towards himself, where it just hovered over his head until Empath directed it to be thrown in another direction. "That seems simple enough, Papa Smurf," Psycheliana said. "May I try it?" Empath thought for a moment and then saw a smaller rock nearby. "See if you can smurf onto that rock just by using your mind, Liana," Empath suggested. Psycheliana focused her mental abilities onto the rock, causing it to slowly lift from the ground. "Now carefully smurf the rock towards you and have it smurf over your head until you can see where it is that you want to smurf it in," Empath said. Psycheliana then focused on guiding the rock towards her. It flew a bit too fast towards her, causing her to duck as it sailed over her head, only to hit another Smurf who was behind them. "Oops, sorry," Psycheliana said. "Try to be careful smurfing the rock with your minds-eye, Liana," Empath said. "We don't want to hurt our fellow Smurfs with our abilities." "I'll be more careful, Papa Smurf," Psycheliana said. She used her minds-eye to pick up the rock again, and this time guided it towards her at a slower speed until it was sitting over her head. Then she looked in the same direction that her father threw the heavy rock in and used her abilities to throw her rock in that direction as well. "That's not bad for a first attempt, Liana," Empath said encouragingly. "With a bit more practice, you'll be smurfing rocks and other objects with ease soon enough." "Papa Smurf, when can I learn to smurf minds like you and Uncle Polaris?" Psycheliana asked. "Smurfing minds is something you will learn to do when you are old enough to know that your fellow Smurfs do not like having their minds smurfed, Liana," Empath said. "But what's the point in having telepathy if we can't use it to smurf anyone's mind, Papa Smurf?" Psycheliana asked. "Telepathy is an ability that must only be used sparingly and for the good of your fellow Smurfs, Liana," Empath said. "They are very protective of their privacy, and using telepathy to smurf their minds can become an invasion of that privacy if we use it for own personal pleasure." "But if we know what our fellow Smurfs are thinking, there's no way that they can ever hurt us, right?" Psycehliana asked. "That doesn't excuse using it for being voyeurs into their personal lives, Liana," Empath said. "Promise this smurf that, however tempting it may be for you to smurf another Smurf's mind, that you will not do so with the intent of hurting your fellow Smurf. Is that understood?" "Yes, Papa Smurf, I understand and I promise," Liana said. "Sometimes you act a bit too much like Uncle Polaris when it comes to smurfing my abilities." "This smurf wants you to learn how to use your abilities in a place and among a people that will not be afraid of you or your cousin Libra, Liana," Empath said. "And this smurf also wants you to be free to express yourself as a Smurf, as long as you don't get into trouble for how you express yourself." "But Mama Smurf doesn't seem to be holding back her emotions like you do, Papa Smurf," Psycheliana said. "That was part of this smurf's training in Psychelia, and as much as this smurf didn't like having to control this smurf's emotions, those lessons were very effective in making this smurf who I am today, Liana," Empath said. "I only wish you didn't have to go away to that place that Uncle Polaris came from, Papa Smurf," Psycheliana said. "This smurf wishes the same thing as well, Liana, but the only thing that this smurf can do with my past is learn from it and make sure that you do not follow in the same footsmurfs as this smurf," Empath said. "That's why you're staying right here in the Smurf Village to become the Smurf that you want to be with this smurf's guidance and your Mama Smurf's." "I'm glad that you would never smurf me away from here, Papa Smurf," Psycheliana said. "I'm only hoping that's the same thing Uncle Polaris would never do to Libra." "Your Uncle Polaris loves your cousin in his own unique way, Liana, but if this smurf knows him well, he would rather smurf to the education of his daughter than have anyone in Psychelia teach her anything," Empath said. "I'm ready for another lesson on how to use my telekinesis, Papa Smurf," Liana said. Empath smiled. "Then this smurf will show you other ways of using your abilities." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles